Battle Mode
Battle Mode is a recurring mini-game in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It involves several players taking control of different Links and collecting Force Gems to earn points while avoiding Phantoms. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass ]] Battle Mode can be used to play against other people with a Nintendo DS using either DS Wireless Communications or Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. While playing Battle Mode players will control either Link or three Phantoms. When playing as Link the player must explore the area and bring Force Gems back to their base. There are three different sizes of Force Gems, the heavier it is the harder it is to carry but the more points it rewards when brought back to the players base. The player controlling the Phantoms must draw a path for each Phantom to try and move them towards Link. Safe Zones can be found throughout each level. When Link is standing in one he cannot be attacked by Phantoms and will not appear on the map of the opposing player. Once time runs out or Link is attacked by a Phantom the players will swap sides. After each player has played as Link three times the game will end. The battle can end before this depending on scores. When exploring the area, Link and the Phantoms can obtain items to increase speed or attack, grant immunity to an attack, shuffle the location of all force gems, create a clone of Link, activate Wind Walls, and increase or decrease the amount of time remaining. There are eight stages to choose from: Standard Large Stage, Standard Small Stage, Standard Tiny Stage, Inverted Stage, Back-to-Back Stage, Stronghold Stage, U-shaped Stage and Standard Medium Stage. If the player reaches certain standards during a single Battle Mode match, the player will receive Big Plays. If the player obtains four different Big Plays, Link will receive a Golden Ship Part for the S.S. Linebeck from Fuzo on Cannon Island. Big Plays obtained can be viewed from the main Battle Mode menu. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks In this game all players control Link at the same time while Phantoms are automatically controlled by the computer. Up to four players can play at once. Instead of carrying Force Gems back to bases, players merely pick them up. If a player is hit by a Bomb Flower or attacked by a Phantom, half of their force gems will be scattered onto the ground. The player with the most Force Gems in his possession at the end of the game is the winner. Occasionally, Battle Mode Wheels will appear which will grant Link one of four abilities: lightning that strikes nearby players, a pit opening around the arena, a shower of Force Gems around the player, or invincibility from Phantoms and the ability to damage opponents on contact for a limited time. There are six stages to choose from: Ancient Earth, Frozen Plains, Fire Arena, Icy Plains, Scorched Battlefield and Shadow Stage. Ranks See also * Shadow Battle Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass mini-games Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks mini-games